There are several multi-channel connectors used in the art at present. One, utilizes guide rods to align two connector halves together. The device has V-grooves which house individual fibers, and larger V-grooves which house the guide rods. The fiber system of this device has arrays up to eighteen fibers. The connector device, utilizes connecting fibers of equal size. Lastly, alignment of the two fiber arrays cannot be maximized once the guide grooves and fiber grooves are etched or molded. It is the object of our invention to overcome the problems associated with prior art devices, discussed hereinabove.